Feelings
by mitchan
Summary: Feelings... complicated aren't they? What does Mitsui feel for Rukawa? *grins* It's MitRu/ RuMit minna!


****

Title: Feelings

****

Pairing: MitRu/ RuMit

****

Warning(s): YAOI. Stay away if you dislike/ hate yaoi. And of course, I'm sure there are plenty of grammatical mistakes. Forgive me for that ^_^''

****

a/n: *dodges rotten tomatoes, pans, pots and saucers* Yeap, this is a MitRu/ RuMit fic. Don't get me wrong huns, I LOVE MitKo, but what the heck… a minor change won't make any difference na? *an enormous rotten tomato hits mitchan's face*

I dedicate this fic to my fellow friends (aye, you know you who are!^_^)

****

Feelings (Mitsui's POV)

The sudden loud ringing noise woke me up in an instant, causing me to jump with a startle and accidentally rolled over the bed. I fell with a massive, ugly _thud_.

The alarm clock was still ringing madly like there's no tomorrow. 

Grunting, I reached up for the clock, but failed as my body was still wrapped with the night blanket. Finally, after some struggling, I managed to keep the darn thing shut by whacking the buzzer. 

"Che," I grunted again and climbed onto the bed. 

Grabbing the black cat- shaped alarm clock, I stared at it with my killer eyes. 

"Omae…" I started as I sharpened my stare into those bright blue eyes. 

"… You are one annoying ear- piercing alarm neko…" I said, now growling at the glass- made alarm clock.

It's as if the alarm neko was alive, its bright blue eyes stared back at me with somekind of evil glow in them.

Feeling slightly freaked out, I tossed the alarm clock under the bed, hopefully that I won't see it again. I made a mental note to myself to buy another not- so- annoying alarm clock next time and demolish the old neko alarm clock.

*

And so, the daily routine began normally after I stepped out from the double- storey house. 

While climbing down the stairs, I glanced up and met the morning sun. 

__

But… somehow I feel that today will be different from the others. Much more different. 

I wonder…

Oh well. Whatever is it, better be darn good or—

Another ringing voice interrupted my peace mind. The first thought that came into my mind was the evil alarm neko clock… _why is he following me? _

But when I turned around, (I sighed in relief) it wasn't the alarm clock after all.

It was Rukawa Kaede… who had just rammed into a poor lamppost. 

"Baka," a curse flew out from my mouth. I shook my head and clucked my tongue sympathetically. 

For a moment, I didn't want to give a hand to the fox and decided just to continue my walking. But then, the sight of him made me changed my mind.

I turned my heels and walked over to Rukawa. He was just a few feet away from the now- bent- lamppost. 

"Oi," I greeted as I stood in front of him. "Rukawa,"

At first, I thought he didn't hear what was I saying because he kept his head low and probably fell asleep in the middle of the road (which I think it's not impossible for him), but then he looked up at me.

His icy blue eyes glimmered as the morning sunlight shone above him. 

For a moment, some kind of… feeling struck me. 

__

But I wasn't surprised—I mean, I felt it before.

I clutched my sleeved arm, slightly frowning to myself as I was trying to discover the weird feeling inside of me. 

"Senpai," Rukawa's toneless cold voice snapped me back to reality. The feeling soon disappeared, together with the frown. 

"Daijoubu ka?" I asked as he gets back to his feet. I examined him.

Rukawa looked at me with a stare. Then he nodded, straightening his uniform in process. 

"Yes." As usual; one blimey word. 

"Now how are you going to school with that bike?" I asked as he lifted the badly damaged bicycle. Most of the parts were twisted and I could see the bell popped out from its original place. 

"I'll manage…" He replied and get onto the bike. It squeaked. 

With that, he cycled away although the back tyre was out of its place. 

"Sou ne," I said, shrugging. 

Then it happened again. 

From atleast 18 yards from the 'accident' spot, Rukawa rammed into another lamppost.

I dropped my jaw in awe. 

"Oo- oi Rukawa!" I yelled out his name and ran towards him. 

But when I arrived near him, I sighed out loud.

"Mattaku! It's not even two minutes yet!" I said, glancing to the bent lamppost and back to Rukawa. 

The rookie looked up at me. Once again, I met his blue eyes. 

"You're okay? I suggest today you walk to school or 2/3 the lampposts in Kanagawa will have to be replaced," I smirked as I glanced over to his bike. 

"Saa, come on, atleast you'll have _company_ to school," I said, offering my hand to him.

"I happen to walk to school everyday," 

He looked up at me, blinking. 

He accepted my hand after a while, and stood up by using his own weight.

"Thank you," Rukawa barely murmured. He was still looking at me.

I couldn't help myself to feel weird again. But this time… it feels nice and simply warm.

"Senpai," Rukawa said, now tearing his gaze. 

"Huh?" 

He gestured to his hand… that was still tightly gripped in mine. 

Instantly I pulled my hand out. "_Suman_!"

He looked at me for a while, and then turned away.

"I don't mind," He said, now making his way to his bicycle.

"Hmm," My lips curled into a smile. 

Rukawa then lifted his bike once again and chained the bicycle near the second lamppost (although I don't think anybody would ever steal it), causing a few screws and springs popped and dropped.

Rukawa blinked doubtfully. 

"Come on, let's get moving or we'll get detention," I said, already making my move. 

Rukawa followed me shortly behind.

"I strongly suggest that don't ram into any lampposts again," I said, glancing back at him. 

It caught his attention.

"I admit I hate the whole— government— thing, but it's a pity they have to replace the damaged lampposts," I grinned to myself as I imagined the look on their faces after seeing the lampposts. 

"Hn. I'll try," he said, now walking next to me. He then took out his walkman and stuffed the earphones into his ears. 

"So I guess that blasting walkman is the cause of the accidents then eh?" I asked, looking at him.

But he wasn't looking back at me. His head was down and his fringe covered his face.

A loud snore broke the silent atmosphere. 

I sweatdropped. "Maybe not…oi, don't sleep now_-- Rukawa we're in the middle of the road_!"

**

***

"… Rukawa, pass me the oil," 

Rukawa pushed the small rounded tin to me and turned back to the remaining orange- coloured balls.

I sighed as I applied some oil onto the black coloured cloth and continued.

"Che…" I said as I rubbed my cheek. 

"Nani?" Rukawa said in a low voice. It was unusual for him to react. 

"That baka captain… how could he punish us like this? He didn't even listen to the _reason_!" I scowled as I polished the ball in my hand as hard as I could, imagined that it has Akagi's face printed on it.

Rukawa remained silence for a moment. Then he spoke. 

"Sorry for the trouble," 

"Nah, daijoubu yo," I said and smiled. 

"I mean, the detention was fun isn't it? Looking at Kamiga- sensei with his ugly frowns…" I chuckled. 

__

Detention, you might ask? Yes, we had some… well, minor problems on our way to school this morning. We tried sneaking in school without being caught, but failed. So therefore, we were sent to detention after school, causing us to arrive_ quite _late to the gym. 

And because of the 'lateness', Akagi had punished us to clean the gym floor and polish five balls each after practice hours. 

And here we are, sitting on the cleaned and cleared shimmering floor with each other's back, polishing the balls. 

"Yoush, there goes my fifth ball!" I said, tossing the ball into the ball cart. It went in perfectly.

"Are you done yet?" I asked and turned to Rukawa. 

"This is the last ball," He said, stealing a glance at me. 

"Better hurry and polish the darn ball, then you can go home and sleep," I said and grinned to him.

Rukawa merely nodded.

"Oh chotto—kore, you have oil on your face—don't move," I said as I saw a spot of oil on his cheek. I kneeled down in front of him instead of walking away.

I reached out my hand and rubbed the oil off. It took me a moment to realise that Rukawa was locking my eyes.

Then it stuck me again… the weird feeling. I could feel my stomach was dancing. 

My fingers remained touching Rukawa's face. I too, looked directly at him.

For the first time, I realised, my face was near to his. And his blue eyes… it's so deep, so… beautiful…

Our contact broke when I blinked. 

"So- sonna!" I startled and immediately pulled my hand. 

"I made more oil marks on your face…" I groaned and muttered 'sorry'. 

But Rukawa didn't even bother to wipe his face off. He looked down at the ball in his hands. 

"Saa na," I sighed and stood up. "I think I'll just take a short shower and be gone," I walked away.

"Senpai…" Rukawa's toneless voice called. Hearing upon my name, I stopped my tracks and glanced at him with the corner of my eyes. 

"Yeah?"

"… you have oil on your face too…" 

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. It was then after a sigh.

"Thanks for pointing it out," I exclaimed with a grin. 

"Jya na, I'll catch ya later," With a wave, I walked out, leaving him alone in the gym. 

__

Call me crazy, but I didn't feel like leaving him. I don't know… I admit his icy presence makes me feel rather uncomfortable, but most of the times he makes me feel… _ 'there'_. (as in alive?) 

And I have to say—the weird feeling inside me can be really scary sometimes. 

__

Gah, what crap. I mean, cmon, for one thing… I DON'T have *that* kind on feelings on Rukawa. 

But then again… 

…

After giving the back of my head a scratch, I stripped off and went into the shower. There was absolutely nothing in my head at that moment as the water ran down, maybe perhaps; Rukawa's beautiful blue eyes. 

****

--tsu.zu.ku--

*wipes face* *watery eyes* Hontou ni… this fic sucks na? *smiles sheepishly* 

Anyway… I wanted to make this fic one- shot, but let's see how it goes first na? If the feedback (if there are any) is ok, of course, I'll post up the next chapters for you. 

*huggles wuggles* Thanks!

****

-illyBlack@yahoo.com


End file.
